Bella and the lost boys
by Bella Mikaelson
Summary: Bella moves to Santa Carla to stay with her aunty Lucy and her cousins Micheal and Sam after she needed a fresh start from Forks. She goes out to the boardwalk to have fun at the concert but she caught the lost boys attention who want to get to know her. When she finds out they're vampires and gets help to leave without them knowing. What will happen with Bella and the lost boys?
1. prologue

_**Bella POV**_

I was on the plane going back to Forks so I can go to my dad's and Sue wedding but I can't stay to long just in case David and the others find me and drag me back to Santa Cruz with them after I ran away from them about two years ago with the help of the frog brothers, Sam and Micheal

 **Flashback**

I was sitting in the cave with David and the lost boys who kept looking at me with love in their eyes then I stood up from the sofa which made them follow "I am going to stay with my cousins before I drink your blood to be with you" I lied to them cause I will be running away from them and the frog brothers will help me get away from them

They looked towards David with unsure looks on their faces

He quickly looked at them 'it's just for one night' he mind-linked to his brothers then looked back to me "alight" he told me in a calm voice "I will drive you home" he said as he stood up from his wheelchair then he guided me out of the cave

I looked behind me to see them have a sad look on their faces but I didn't see them anymore as I reached outside "let's go" I said as I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist

He drives away from the cliff

I walked into my house to see my brothers was waiting for me with blonde bleach hair dye so I could change my hair colour once it was dyed then I went to bed with Sam beside me

That was the last time I saw the lost boys but I kept on moving to different places just in case they find me

 **End of flashback**

I came out of my thought by the pilat saying that the plane will be landing soon and to buckle up your seat belt which I did straight away and just sat there waiting for the plane to land on the ground

I walked out of the plane

I grabbed my suitcase and looked around for my dad only to spot Sam Uley standing next to the exit door looking at me "hello Sam" I gretted him as I reached him but he only gave me a nod "can we're go?" I asked him but didn't wait for an reply as I pushed past him

When I reached home

I went staright to bed from the long plane ride


	2. Chapter one

Bella POV

I was waking up by someone knocking on my bedroom door "Bella, get up cause your friends are her to hang out with you before your flight for Santa Carla" I heard my dad call out behind my bedroom door "alright dad, I am getting up" I shouted as I got of my bed so I opened my door to see my dad still standing there "tell them I will be down soon" I informed him in a calm voice with a smile on my face

He nodded his head and walked away to inform Emily and Racheal that I am just getting ready only to stop at the stairs "oh, Sam and Micheal can not wait to see you" with that he walked downstairs

I closed my door and picked out a picked a bottom-down rubbed top and high-waisted flare jeans with trainers so I put on my outfit "perfect" I whispered to myself then I walked out of my room not before I grabbed my coat "I am gonna miss, Bella" I heard Paul say who was Racheal's boyfriend as I reached the bottom of the stairs but to put my head out to see Sam, Paul, Racheal and Emily talking to my dad

Sam spotted me before anyone else so he sneaked away when he realised they were busy talking to each other so he can talk to me alone "can I talk to you?" He asked me in a calm voice so I nodded my head "alone" he quickly looked into the kitchen only to see Emily was the only looking at them with a smile on her face but turned around when someone called her name

I walked towards the front door and walked outside but I was nervous of what Sam wanted to talk to me about when I reached the woods that's when I stopped walking "so what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as I turned around to face him

He pulled me into a hug

I was shocked at first then I hugged him back with a sad look on my face cause I am going to miss him

He pulled away from me with a sad look on his face "promise me that you stay human" he said in a scared voice because he was the one who found me in the woods since then he got close to me like I was his little sister "I don't know what I will do if you are a vampire" he told me in a deep voice

I gave him a small smile but gave a little giggle "I decided to stay human" I told him in a calm voice not knowing that I will become a vampire not a cold one but a vampire that only comes out at night time "beside I will come and visit" I informed him as I grabbed his hand to show that I am coming back to them "and whenever I am, you will always be my brother" I said as I let go off his hand when I saw him make sure Emily wasn't there which I understand cause she will think that he is cheating on her

I looked towards my house then back to Sam "let's go back inside before they come looking for us" I said but didn't wait for answer as I walked into the house with Sam following me

Charlie was getting ready to go to work "Bells, I'm sorry but I got called into work cause something happened so racheal will be taking you to the airport instead of me" he said as he put his jacket on "have a good flight, see you soon" he kissed me on the forehead "goodbye, Bells" he told me then walked out of the house

I walked upstairs to go to my room without giving a glance to anyone in the kitchen when I reached my room the first thing I did is grabbed my phone from my desk and called my friend so I can get taken by them instead of Racheal "hey Jake" I said with a smile on my face as he picked up the phone "I was wondering if you can take me to Santa Carla on your motorbike?" I asked him in a polite voice "thank you" I said as grabbed a pen and paper to write them letter

To everyone

I decided to leave early for Santa Carla it not what anyone did it just I wanted to see my cousins so I can hang out with them but don't worry I will call when I get there

I am going to miss everyone

Bella

P.S.

Cani you ship my stuff up in Santa Carla

I also grabbed some of my clothes and put them into a backpack just in case I need them but instead of going downstairs to walk out of the front door so I opened my window and climbed down so now I am waiting on the front lawn for Jake to come

Jake pulled up beside me with a big grin on his face

I looked back at my house with a sad look on my face with all thoughts I have here and my friends "hey Bells, are you ready to go" I heard Jake call out which made me come out of my thoughts so I got on the motorbike "let's go" I said to him as I placed my arms around his waist with a tear in my eye but kept it in

He drive away from my house and went past goodbye Forks sign

Half and hour

I saw a sign saying welcome to Santa Carla so I gave Jake direction to my grand dad house soon I spotted the house "thank you" I said to him as I got off the bike and gave him a kiss on the cheek "you're better get back to Billy" I informed him so I watched him drive away then walked inside only get pulled into a hug by Sam "I am going to lay down so wake me up later for the boardwalk" with that I went into my room and fell asleep


End file.
